


December Pornfest 2013

by smuttyandabsurd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Embarrassment, Fluff, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Nervousness, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Countdown to Christmas with one short pornfic a day of multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey and Greece have sex on the rug by the fireplace.

The fire limned Greece in a warm, crackling glow, haloing the mass of his dark brown curls, as he rocked himself slowly on Turkey’s cock. He kept his eyes closed and his lips pursed together, parted slightly in the middle as he practically _purred_ his pleasure, his naked torso arching back, glistening with sweat and smears of fragrant oil.

Turkey caught himself gawping at the spectacle Greece made – all hot, moaning and wanton, writhing atop of him – and had to swallow hard, quickly rearranging his face into something less flustered-looking, just as Greece’s eyes fluttered open.

 _Touch me_ , he seemed to demand with a glazed look that was framed by long, heavy lashes.

Turkey found that he was only pleased to oblige.

He reached to grasp Greece’s arousal, and it was worth it just to have him jolt and clench up, head tilting back as he hissed with need. Without prompt, he leaned over and bit into Greece’s exposed throat, just below his Adam’s apple. Greece’s moans thrummed deliciously against his lips, and he could not help but smile at that.

“Yer gonna have ter move yerself,” he growled, though not unkindly, for Greece had stopped his squirming and only held himself still, trembling with tension.

Greece reached up and gripped Turkey by his shoulders. Slowly, he resumed his rocking, and his fingernails dug into Turkey as he was rewarded with a stroke and a sharp, nipping kiss.

They both knew how this was going to end. Turkey was bound to lose his patience, flip Greece over, and fuck him roughly into the rug. But they were contented to play for now. And as much as he looked forward to the rough fucking later, Greece also intended for their play to last.


	2. Day #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England and Portugal have lazy morning sex.

England woke to the softest of fluttering kisses to his eyelids. He felt strong arms cinching around his waist, drawing him into a warm embrace, and he returned the gesture with blind kisses of his own. It did not matter that his mouth was dry and sour with morning breath. He mapped Portugal’s jaw line with a languid familiarity, and reaching Portugal’s lips, he kissed long and deep, as if he need not breathe so long as he had him.

Ah, Portugal. His best friend, his lover, his husband; _his_.

He got up and mounted Portugal, not with the wild passion that had flared and spent itself the night before, but in an unhurried rhythm with slow, exploring hands and quick, nipping kisses that had Portugal writhing beneath him. It was not long before they peaked. He came first, spilling into Portugal who hummed his pleasure, and his arms wrapped around Portugal’s neck as their lips met again.

Their wedding bands clicked as their hands clasped together, and he smiled then, a little snort of mirth escaping through his nose.

“Why, what’s the matter?” Portugal murmured sleepily. England shook his head.

“Nothing,” he said, nuzzling into the crook of Portugal’s neck and inhaling deep his sea-salted scent. “Nothing’s the matter.”


	3. Day #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England and India get frisky together in a broom cupboard.

Not five minutes ago, England and India had been giggling like a couple of naughty schoolboys, almost tripping over themselves in their hilarity as they snuck out of the meeting room and made a beeline for the broom cupboard that had seen more than its fair share of bored, frisky nations.

It was dark once they got the cupboard door shut behind them. It was also a bit of a squeeze inside for two grown men and one oversized vacuum cleaner, but all of it suited their purpose just fine. As they shuffled around the cupboard, tripping over tubes and bottles of cleaning liquid, their lips came clumsily, hungrily together, and their giggles subsided as they snogged in earnest.

“Missed you,” England panted in between gulps of air, his hands cupping the sides of India’s face and holding him aloft.

“Oh England…”

“I’m serious!” England insisted.

“Hm, yes, _serious_ ly hard,” India all but purred, and his hand reached to grope pointedly at England’s straining erection.

That made England jump, then burst into a new giggling fit. India pecked him a kiss as his hands pulled and unclasped the buckle of his belt. Before England could piece together what he was doing, India had gone down on him, sliding his erection out of his trousers and slipping it wetly into his mouth.

“Fuck, yes, I’ve missed you!” England hissed, gripping India by his hair.

India only hummed along his length at that.


	4. Day #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America gets turned on by China's own brand of pillow talk.

America was lying naked on his front, feeling very self-conscious. As the air-conditioner hummed to life and swept him with cool air, he shivered slightly, feeling the hair on his skin prickling as he burst out in goose pimples. He tensed up involuntarily as China shifted above him, the bed creaking beneath his weight. Lips, soft and warm, pressed gently to his nape, and China buried his nose into the crook of his neck as he deeply inhaled his scent.

Faint traces of a sweet tangy aftershave. The lingering grease from a steak dinner earlier in the evening. Old sweat.

China murmured something into his ear.

“Huh, what did you say?” America said nervously. He could not hear above the thudding sound of his own heartbeat.

China nipped him lightly on the shoulder. “Nothing,” he said.

Slowly, he began to trail kisses down America’s back, following the gentle curve of his spine with his lips as his hair, coming loose of its tie, brushed and tickled America who trembled and squirmed beneath him. He took to alternating his kisses with soft kneading fingers, massaging loose America’s tension and feeling each subtle flex of muscles under warm tanned skin. The young nation gradually relaxed to his ministrations, and was practically swooning under his practiced hands, when he pulled abruptly away.

“ _China_ …” America groaned.

China liked hearing him plead.

Sitting up on his haunches and sweeping back his hair, he began in a brisk, business-like tone, “Now, about the new trade deal we were discussing…”

“Huh?”

“We can go into the details tomorrow, but is it possible to decide now if you would raise the percentage of your imports from us? We can guarantee a good deal, aru, very good, very cheap…”

“Wait a – hold on a sec! You want to talk business _now_?!”

America spun round to face China, looking incredulous. China blinked.

“Say about five to ten per cent from last year, aru?” he continued.

“You’re unbelievable,” America muttered, flopping dejectedly back into his pillow.

“Twelve and a half per cent and we can do a _special_ deal…”

At that, China pressed his hard-on none-too-subtly into America’s rear. America wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation, but he was also uncomfortably turned on.

“Done,” he mumbled.

“How about fif-”

“ _I swear to god, China, if you don’t shut up in a minute!_ ”

He ended up dealing at twenty per cent.


	5. Day #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweden and Finland get really sappy together idek

Finland clutched at the sheets beneath him as he arched and writhed to Sweden’s touch.

Sweden was caressing him with large, warm hands, one sliding up his back as the other crept down to envelop the heat that was growing in between his legs. Finland gasped at that. He flushed scarlet and threw back his head, gritting his teeth to keep from mewling, and Sweden took the opportunity to dip down and kiss the hollow in his neck.

“ _Sverige_ …” Finland softly sighed, so softly as to almost be inaudible, but Sweden heard him. He moved down to kiss more of him.

His lips trailed from Finland’s throat to his chest, sucking briefly at a collarbone before reaching his nipples. They stood erect, two little nubs which simply begged to be teased, and they turned red as Sweden toyed with them, suckling first one then the other, his fingers reaching to worry the one that was not in his mouth. This time, Finland could not hold back.

“Love, no, _I can’t…!_ ”

“Wh’t’s wr’ng?” Sweden asked, looking up, his brows furrowing into an unhappy frown. Finland knew that he was only expressing concern. He gave a quick, reassuring smile.

“I just… I…” he said, his words dying as he stared into Sweden’s eyes.

Two bright, steely blue eyes, softening now into a gentler look that was warm and full of love. Finland felt his own heart swell and constrict in the confines of his chest, and he wrapped his arms around Sweden’s neck, burying his face into his shoulder as he whispered, “Would you… _put it in…?_ ”

His cheeks flamed with embarrassment, and Sweden seemed to have frozen in his arms, he was as stiff as a board. Just as he was beginning to think that he had put off his love, Sweden reached down to kiss him roughly on the mouth. His hands flew to hold the side of Sweden’s face as he returned the kiss with a fervour of his own.

“’re y’ s’re?” Sweden mumbled once they broke off, swallowing even more of his vowels as he trembled with nerves.

“Yes.”

Sweden’s eyes darted up to him.

“Yes, love, I’m sure.”


End file.
